chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Skithia
Skithia is an UnderWorld Creature. "Van Bloot's most trusted aide, Skithia is also Takinom's avowed enemy" - card text : The controller of target engaged Creature reveals their attack hand. Deal 5 damage to that engaged Creature for each Elemental Type either of those revealed Attack Cards have. |courage = 70|power = 75|wisdom = 40|speed = 70|energy = 35|mc = 2}} Appearance Skithia appears as a blue demon wearing black leather one-piece armor, black leather boots with a spike on the toe, and black fingerless gloves also with spikes. Description Skithia is an UnderWorld Creature and Lord Van Bloot's most trusted aide. She does serve Chaor, but only when forced to do so. Her Archenemy is the UnderWorlder known as Takinom who serves only Chaor. She is not scared of Lord Van Bloot and will further her own agenda as necessary. Character History Skithia lives in Gothos Tower. Due to her bizarre intensity, she is seen as an outcast to many UnderWorlders. Scorned by many in her own Tribe, she became a close ally of Lord Van Bloot, the traitorous UnderWorld Lord who plans to overthrow Chaor and become the Leader of the UnderWorld. Takinom – Chaor’s loyal defender – loathes Skithia and her fellow rebels, and the two are arch-enemies. The hatred between them is intense and their battles are legendary. When Lord Van Bloot invited Chaor to Gothos Tower for a "talk," Skithia helped her master try to overthrow Chaor. However, the Gothos Rebels failed and were severely punished. During the M'arrillian Invasion, Skithia was with Lord Van Bloot when Emna'ool came to Gothos Tower. Along with Atrapol , Skithia was initially distrusting of the M'arrillian, believing that they did not need his help to defeat Chaor. Even when Van Bloot agreed to an alliance, Skithia still did not full trust these new allies. Despite this, Skithia would lead a battalion of Gothos Rebels and Coral Fighters towards UnderWorld City from the west, while Atrapol would lead a similar army from the east. Together, they were able to crushed the remaining UnderWorld Loyalists with ease, allowing the Chieftain to brainwash them. By the days end, the throne of the UnderWorld was her master's. [citation needed] During Van Bloot's Ascent, Skithia was promoted to Second-In-Command of the UnderWorld. This position was short lived, as Chaor, Maxxor, and Iparu defeated Aa'une, the M'arrillian Leader, making the M'arrillian's Brainwashing Ability useless. During the Battle For UnderWorld City, Skithia would fight for Lord Van Bloot, repelling many of Chaor's forces, but was ultimately defeated by Takinom. [citation needed] Skithia was forced to lead the remnants of the Gothos Rebel back to Gothos Tower. During Lord Van Bloot's brief exile, Skithia would command Gothos Tower in his name and lead the Gothos Phalanx until her master's eventual return. Skithia created a vast network of spies for Van Bloot throughout the UnderWorld. When Lord Van Bloot did return to Gothos Tower, her greatly rewarded her, and Lord Van Bloot began another plan to take over the UnderWorld... [citation needed] In the Show Breakdown Appearances *'Lord of Treachery' *'BattleDrome of the Sexes' *'Rockwave and Roll' *'Putting the Muge in Mugic' *'Threshold of Destruction' Card Owners *PeytonicMaster *Krystella *MattMeister *Noisemaker *Tom's Opponent in Putting the Muge in Mugic Strategies Give Skithia a Whepcrack to boost her power and give her Fire 10. Skithia, Gothos Spy, is perfect when facing multi-elemental decks. Trivia *Her favorite weapon is the Whepcrack . *Skithia also appears in the game Perim ProtectorPerim Protector. See Also External Links Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:UnderWorld_Creatures Category:Cards Category:UnderWorld Commanders Category:UnderWorlders Category:Females Category:Gothos Phalanx Category:Super Rare Creatures Category:Lord van Bloot's Followers Notes and References